


The Floret Beneath the Snow

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Samurai, Smut, Yuki-Onna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Broly, a hardened Samurai, finds himself alone on top a mountain and encounters a woman in the snow
Relationships: Broly/Cheelai (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	The Floret Beneath the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areo_ian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/gifts).



He readjusted his fingers on the hilt of his sword, keeping his grip light yet firm, and raised the blade above his head, never letting his eyes off his enemy. He slowed his breathing; but his ears rung with adrenaline and anticipation, and his heart pumped in his chest with excitement. His purple threaded black armor felt heavier on his exhausted body, and his many open wounds clung to the fabric of his black kimono. His arms trembled with the weight of his sword after countless swings, and though his body wanted to collapse, his fiery spirit forbade him to quit. 

Broly watched the other samurai with determination on his features, turn his blade to the side, and widened his stance in preparation. Broly waited. Only the sound of cold wind whipping across the air could be heard, and his muscles tensed from the cold and overuse from battle, but he forced his body to relax. He crouched a little lower, twisted his foot into the ground for better leverage, and the moment that he released his breath, he charged with a ferocious roar. 

His opponent gave an answering cry as he rushed Broly, his steps light on the softly packed snow, but Broly’s reflexes were sharp, and the moment he saw the other sword swing across his chest, he brought down his katana. With only his sheer strength, he batted away the other blade with a searing ring, surprising his foe, and in quick succession, Broly turned his sword, slicing the other warrior across his belly and cutting through the armor and flesh of his opponent. The warrior took a sharp intake of breath and fell to his knees; however, he was far from giving up and twisted his body to cut Broly. 

Broly was quicker, sweeping his sword in a wide arc and slashed the samurai’s throat. He watched, expressionlessly, as the warrior gurgled and reached up to touch his neck. The flesh was split wide open, exposing the muscles and bone underneath while blood spurted out to strikingly stain the pure white snow. The warrior fell back, landing at an unnatural angle as the light faded from his pupils. Broly staggered before collapsing down on the ground, his body no longer able to support itself. He panted hard, his lungs constricting painfully as he gasped in the freezing air. His labored puffs of breath crystallized into the air like smoke. His sword fell from his nerveless fingers that shook from access energy, and his body trembled as his sweat cooled against his skin, making him aware of the cold.

Broly looked out onto the gray landscape; the sun now faded behind the white peaked mountains that loomed in the distance and the clouds darkening above as the wind sharply cut across his face. Snow began to trickle down in the snow, and as he took in the bodies, limbs, and guts that littered the battlefield, the snow blooming in shades of pink and red, he realized he was the last one standing. He tried to count in his head the number of days he had battled. His commander had led them farther and farther up the mountain to gain the upper ground and his resolve that they would win had nearly diminished. Now, he was alone. Only the shushed hush of winter rushed in his ears, and as he looked down to see his blood dripping down to further taint the white fluff beneath him, he knew his time was nearing to end.

Broly’s eyes drooped, exhaustion raining down on him, but then he heard a voice. He blinked and glanced around, reaching for his katana and forcing himself to stand. He thought he imagined it; however, when he heard the voice once more, his gaze turned to the mountain peak above. He could make out a small figure standing there. He blinked rapidly to clear his snow-blinded sight and realized that he was seeing a feminine outline dressed in purple kimono with long sleeves. He couldn’t make out her features, but her violet eyes seemed to glow and beckon him. She turned and began to walk away toward the valley above. Broly felt his feet move of their own accord. His toes felt like ice, cold and heavy, but he followed after the mysterious woman.

He made his ascent up, his sandaled feet digging into the fine powder to find purchase on the steep hill, and when he reached the top, he saw her again. Her sleeves blew in the wind, yet she seemed unaffected by the cold and snow as her eyes told him to come closer before she turned away to walk further. Broly huffed a heavy breath as he finally lifted himself on the plateau and sheathed his sword, sensing no danger from the woman. The wind picked up, and the snowfall nearly blocked his sight of the woman, but every time he thought he had lost her, he saw her again like an iridescent silvery glow, and he continued to make his way toward her. 

When he thought his legs could go no further, he saw her again. She was standing in the doorway of a small wooden hut with a straw roof; her silhouette and plum-colored eyes were her only visible features before she seemed to float back into the small shelter. Broly took it as an invitation and walked until he stood at the entrance of the hut. 

He found himself staring down at a small woman who barely reached his chest. She was the loveliest woman he had ever laid eyes on; her silvery hair matched the snowflakes that had landed on his shoulders, and her round face had large, almond-shaped eyes that were lavender in color. Her wide, full lips were touched with a hint of red, and her body was full-figured; her ample breasts seemingly wanted to spill from the confines of her kimono that clung to her bare shoulders. Her skin had a peculiar hue, but Broly found it attractive rather than sickly on the small woman who now warmly smiled at him.

She took his hand and pulled him toward the center of the hut where a fire was lit in the pit and a ceramic pot laid over the hot coals. He heard the swish of the straw curtain fall over the door to block the cold, but he paid no mind as the beautiful, beguiling woman brought him closer and sat him down beside the fire where the smell of savory miso and fish wafted over to him. His mouth watered, but he held still as the woman moved to untie his armor, and the heat began to melt away the cold. He watched her unabashedly as she moved; a small smile graced her face as she peeled each piece off him and laid his armor in the corner.

“Are you hungry?” Her sultry voice whispered sent a shiver down his spine, and he could only nod as her warm fingers stroked his hair.

She gave a melodious giggle, and she moved over to the nabe pot, sitting on her legs gracefully to take a bowl and pour a hearty amount of fish and vegetables into it. She turned to him and held up the bowl, which he gratefully accepted along with the chopsticks she presented, and forgetting his manners, quickly downed his meal. When he finished, she reached out to retake his bowl and refilled it with a pleasant smile.

This time Broly slowed, and on this second portion, he was able to taste the salty yet sweet richness of the miso combined with the flavor of the fish and the mountain vegetable and mushrooms coated his tongue with an earthy tang. He munched carefully, savoring the first real meal he had in weeks, and he felt her sitting beside him. He watched from the corner of his eye as she took a warm, wet cloth and began to clean the dirt and blood off his face and neck.

He felt like a barbarian next to this small, elegant woman; he was large as a mountain compared to her, and the blood from his foes combined with his sweat and grime covered him from head to toe. He was tainted and filthy compared to her neat and pure appearance. But she didn’t seem to mind as she washed him gently, and once he finished his bowl, she had refilled it once more. 

Broly felt at peace - the soup warmed his belly, the fire danced sinfully, and the roaring wind outside was harmonious in his ears. His eyes drooped as the woman attended to him with her soothing hands. Broly felt her take the bowl from his hands and pushed him down on a soft futon made of down. His muscles relaxed with an aching relief along the small bones of his spine, and his body settled into the ground. 

Broly’s eyes fluttered closed, and he allowed the woman to peel back his robes. As she began to wash and him and tend to his wounds, he felt himself float along the edges of his consciousness as exhaustion swept him away. He groaned when he felt her small weight straddle him and opened his eyes once he heard the rustling of fabric to watch as his beautiful host seductively slipped her robes off her shoulders and revealed her delectable nude body with full breasts and ripe hips. Broly’s cock, that had steadily filled with blood from the moment he was in her presence, rose to meet her touch as she took him in her small hand. She smiled wickedly at him as she stroked him until precum began to leak from his tip and coat her fingers. She abruptly removed her hand, and he whined at the back of his throat in protest, but his cock twitched when he watched her lick her fingers and hum as she tasted him. 

“My warrior, slip your sword inside my sheath and find comfort this night. Let me ease your soul,” she said softly as she grabbed his cock again and placed the tip against her moist folds.

A whimper escaped his lips, and his hands came down to hold her fleshy thighs as she teased her feminine lips with the mushroom head of his cock and moaned appreciatively. Broly’s neck strained, and his head pushed into the mattress as she pushed her pussy down on his thick, long cock, her soft muscles sucking him in and clenching around him. Her hips danced erotically as she slowly lowered herself down, mewling softly in glee as he filled her to the brim until she was fully seated and had taken most of his impressive girth.

Her fingers appreciatively glided along the dips and valleys of his hardened stomach and braced herself on his chest as she lifted her hips to come back down with a hard snap, starting a slow yet hard pace on his cock. Broly panted beneath her, his hands tightening on her thighs as she rocked on him faster, and he saw his thick cock, glistening with her musky juices, spread her pussy wide. His eyes followed the trail of sweat up to her taut belly, and he was transfixed as her breasts bounced heavily with each thrust. He wanted more of her. 

His hands slid to her hips, gripping her hard, and he plunged his cock harder into her pussy. She cried out, her back arching, and Broly dipped his head to take one of her glorious breasts into his mouth and suckled her hard as he pumped into her with wild abandon. His balls slapped heavily against her round bottom. The sound of their sex-soaked flesh meeting caused his balls to draw up, and he rutted into her faster. Suddenly, her pussy clamped around him like a vice as she screamed, and he shouted as he slammed her down one last time, his spine tingled as his seed burst into her womb.

Broly felt all vestigals of his strength slip away as his body sunk into the mattress. The heavenly woman above him kissed his lip and laid on top of him, “Rest, my warrior.”

No sooner had his eyes closed, Broly violently started awake and stood up in an instant. He was breathing heavily as he looked around, and Broly blinked in confusion when he saw the battlefield and bodies of dead samurai now buried in a blanket of snow before him. His fists clenched and unclenched as he twirled around in search of the woman that had cared for him, but he suddenly tripped, but he caught himself before he could fall and he turned around to see that he stumbled on his sword. 

He froze. 

The blood drained from his face, and an icy chill went up his spine when he saw a hand on the sword handle and his eyes followed up the wrist to the arm, leading to eyes that were clouded over with lifelessness. Broly stumbled backward in disbelief as he saw his body stained in blood from his wounds, sitting on the ground, covered with a layer of snow and he rushed forward to touch his body, but his hands slipped straight through. 

He stared at his palms for a moment; they looked tangible, but as he tried over and over again to grab his body, he touched nothing but air.

“Broly…”

Broly paused for a moment and swiftly turned in surprise, and only a few feet away, he saw the woman who had cared for him, smiling softly as she reached out her hand.

“Come with me, my warrior,” her voice calmed his panic, and he took a step toward her and the sun that shone brightly behind her.

Broly didn’t hesitate. He knew this woman belonged to him, and took her hand, allowing her to lead him away from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Areo_ian!!!
> 
> I hope that you have an amazing day and that you enjoyed this story! Thank you for being an amazing friend!!!
> 
> Thank rogue_1102 for the beta!!!


End file.
